memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Craig Hurley
|birthplace = Chicago, Illinois, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |awards = |roles = |characters = Peeples |image2 = |caption2 = |image3 = |caption3 = }} Craig Hurley is the actor who portrayed Ensign Peeples in the fourth season episode . He also did voice work for the video game, released in . Hurley filmed his scenes for "Night Terrors" between Tuesday and Thursday on Paramount Stage 9 and 16. According to the call sheets he filmed several scenes in engineering which involved some stunt movements with stunt coordinator Dennis Madalone. These scenes were cut from the final episode. Personal Hurley was born as Craig Douglas Hurley on 23 February 1968 in Chicago, Illinois, USA. He graduated from the Chicago Academy of Performing Arts in 1986 and from the American Academy of Dramatic Arts in Pasadena, California in 1988. Following his graduation he won a sidekick job to radio DJ Guy Kemp on Los Angeles' KMPC radio but left when Kemp was fired. He married in 1997 and became father of a daughter. Television and film Although Hurley started acting at the age of four on a television commercial for a local automobile dealership, http://megs-cho.tripod.com/id16.html he made his television debut at the age of 17 with an appearance in the 1985 Lady Blue episode "Romero and Juliet". He then appeared in episodes of Highway to Heaven (1988, with Glenn Walker Harris, Jr., Lenore Kasdorf, Bill Quinn, and David Spielberg), Freddy's Nightmares (1988), and TV 101 (1988-1989, with Leon Russom, Stephen Lee, and Cristine Rose), the short film Conquering Space (1989, with Jennifer Hetrick), and the television drama She Knows Too Much (1989, with Lawrence Pressman, Jim Jansen, Armin Shimerman, Walter Gotell, Henry Kingi, Sr., and Jim Wilkey). In 1988 he appeared with Katy Boyer in 's music video "True Love". Hurley had a recurring role as Johnny Youngblood in three episodes of Hunter (1989, with James Horan, James B. Sikking, and Conor O'Farrell) and starred as Danny Larsen in the crime series Nasty Boys (1989-1990, with guest star Clarence Williams III). He also appeared in '21 Jump Street'' (1989) and in several episodes of Life Goes On (1989-1991, with Bill Smitrovich, Parley Baer, Geoffrey Blake, James Cromwell, David L. Crowley, Jordan Lund, David Selburg, Ken Thorley, George Ede, Gina Hecht, Matt McKenzie, and Neil Vipond). Following his appearance in Star Trek: The Next Generation, he made appearances in Beverly Hills, 90210 (1991, with Stephanie Beacham and Darwyn Carson) and The Client (1996, with Jeri Ryan) and had a supporting role in the 1993 horror film Warlock: The Armageddon, with Zach Galligan, Wren T. Brown, Joseph Bernard, Jeanne Mori, and Frank Welker). His last known work is the Katie Joplin episode "We're Not in Tennessee Anymore, Toto" in 1999 for which he provided voice work. Post Hollywood He worked as voice artist in the more recent years and lent his talent to television and radio campaign ads for McDonald's, IKEA, Toro Lawnmower & Garden Products, Gain Detergent, KPIX News, Southwest Bell, SAAB, Publix Market, American Standard, Blockbuster Video, Seattle PI News, and M&M/Mars Kudos Candy Bars. As a stage actor he performed in the plays "One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest" at the Wheaton Drama Playhouse 111 in Chicago in 2006, "Levitation" at the Victory Garden's Theatre in Chicago, and in "Fortune and Mens Eyes" at the Charles Jellinger Theatre in Los Angeles. Hurley is also a writer, producer and director. He founded the production company ScrappyCo Productions, and in 2011 he published the book 27 And All Washed Up!, which focused on his life and career in the entertainment industry. http://craighurley.tv/27_And_All_Washed_Up_.html External links * CraigHurley.tv – official site * es:Craig Hurley nl:Craig Hurley Category:Performers Category:TNG performers Category:Video game performers